Ada Apa Dengan Kazune?
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Entah kenapa Kazune jadi aneh dan selalu deket Jin! Karin pun cemburu kalo Kazune deket-deket Jin. YAOI! don't like? don't read! RnR plase...


**Kamichama Karin by Koge-Donbo**

**Ada Apa Dengan Kazune!? by Rika UchiHAruno YaOi**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Jin X Kazune (Yaoi)**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, garing, kriuk-kriuk, krenyes, dLL.**

**Summary : Entah kenapa Kazune jadi aneh dan selalu deket Jin! Karin pun cemburu kalo Kazune deket-deket Jin.**

* * *

"Yah, sekarang kita panggilkan Jin Kuga!!!" Kata pembawa acara 'Music Japan'.

"Nah, apa kabar semuanyaaaa!??" Sapa Jin yang membuat semua penonton cewek dan fans Jin jadi klepek-klepek -?-.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... Jin~~~ akyu baik-baik aja kok... kyaaaaaa!!!" Kata fans Jin yang kayak orang Gila -fans Jin : ngejer Author-

"Nah, kita mulai lagu 'Desire Show'!!!" Kata Jin dengan semangatnya.

* * *

**Setelah acara 'Music Japan'**

"Uuuhh... capek sekali... kerumah Dewi aaahh..." Kata Jin.

"Pak... antarkan aku kerumah Dewi yah..." Kata Jin dengan LE...SU...NYA!!!

"Baik, Tuan" Kata Supir mobil Jin.

BRRREEEEMMM

* * *

S**etelah sampai di rumah Karin**

"Pak nanti kalo aku mau pulang, aku akan menelpon yah!" Kata Jin dan langsung berlari ke rumah atau mansion Karin.

BRAK

"Dewiiii~~"

JIIIIIITT

"Ah? Kujo? kok kamu ngeliat gue kayak gitu sih?" Tanya Jin heran.

PLUK

"Gyaaaaaaa!!! Kujo!" Kata Jin dengan histerisnya.

"Ah... aku mau kayak gini terus~~" Kata Kazune dengan napsunya -?-.

"Ah... Kazune? kok kamu jadi gitu sih!?" Heran Karin + sangat kaget.

SET

"Huh" Kata Kazune meliat Karin dengan tatapan B...E...N...C...I... -?-.

"Ka... Ka... Zu... Ne..." Kata Karin langsung ambruk dan merasa hatinya diiris-iris oleh Micchi -???-.

"Jiiiinn~~ mau kan aku seperti ini terus?" Tanya Kazune yang masih meluk-meluk Jin.

"Ng... Kazune... lepasin do...nk..." Kata Jin yang keabisan napas.

Kazune malahan mengencangkan peluknya dan tidak mengubris perkataan Jin.

"Jin, I... LOVE.. YOU!"

Karin sweatdropped-ria. Tiba-tiba muncul Micchi dari bawah tanah -???-.

"Halo, apa kabar?" Tanya Micchi dengan ceria.

Semua sweatdropped-ria kecuali Micchi yang senyum-senyum gaje.

"Huh, semua mengganggu saja! yuk kita kekamarku aja Jin..." Kata Kazune semangat dan menarik atau menyeret paksa Jin keatas kamarnya.

"Ah... Dewi... help me!" Kata Jin pake bahasa Inggris.

"I'm Sorry, Jin. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop aja... -???-" Kata Karin yang menglihat Kazune lagi nyeret Jin kekamar Kazune.

"Jadi ada perasaan buruk nih" Kata Karin.

"Ada apa ya dengan Kazune?" Tanya Karin kepada Micchi.

"Meneketempe" Kata Micchi langsung digeplak Karin [uuhh,, kasian Micchi] -Author : di tendang Micchi-

"Oh Tuhan... semoga Kazune kembali ke pelukanku... [cielah] -Author : ditinju Karin- " Kata Karin memohon pada Tuhan.

"Hmm... yasud, aku ada urusan penting ne. Si yu egen Karin-chan!" Kata Micchi langsung masuk lagi dalam tanah -???-.

"Gimana nih, aku jadi berfirasat buruk" Kata Karin cemas.

* * *

**Dikamar Kazune**

"Ng... Jin, aku suka ma kamu loh dari pandangan pertama" Kata Kazune agak malu-malu tapi mau -?-.

"Ah... eh... ng... hmm... ya... iya... aku... mungkin... juga..." Kata Jin gagap saking takutnya.

"Mau gak kamu buka bajumu?" Kata Kazune ngerayu Jin.

Jin langsung blushing waktu kata Kazune _'buka bajumu'_. Mendadak Jin jadi ketakutan dan tak bisa mengelak.

"Ah, gak mau yah? Ya udah, aku mau cuma pelukan hangatmu aja deh" Kata Kazune dan langsung memeluk Jin sekuat tenaga [ckckck... kasian banget Jin] -Author : dicubit Jin-

"Aaaahh... Mamaaaa... tolong akuuuu!!!" Kata Jin dengan childish-nya. Kazune pun tidak mengubrisnya dan masih aja meluk ntu tubuh Jin.

"Ugh, jadi cemas. Aku kekamar Kazune aja deh" Kata Karin langsung berlari kearah kamar Kazune.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAK!

"Kazune!" Kata Karin.

"Ah..."

"Kazune... kau... kau... menyayangi Jin ya daripada aku?" Tanya Karin yang mau menangis.

Jin pun gak tahan lagi dengan sikap Kazune itu. Dan dia pun mengambil air botol dan langsung menyiramkan ke Kazune. Tiba-tiba...

"Ah..."

"Hah... hah... hah..." Mengas Jin.

"Ba...sah?" Tanya Kazune dan melihat Jin yang setengah pelukan dengan Kazune.

"Hah!? Oh My God! Kuga! kenapa kau disini!?" Tanya Kazune yang sudah sadar dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Fiuh... untuklah dia sadar..." Kata Jin sungguh lega.

"Syukurlah, Kazune kembali seperti semula" Kata Karin lega juga seperti Jin.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini? Kok sampai-sampai Kuga pun ada di kamarku!?" Tanya Kazune ke Karin.

"Hmm... bukan apa-apa... tak usah dipikirkan deh!" Kata Karin.

"Yaaahh... sudahlah..." Kata Kazune.

"Dewi, aku pulang dulu yah!" Kata Jin dan langsung kabur.

"ha ha ha!!! untung saja...." Kata Karin sambil tertawa.

"Huh"

"Tapi, kok aneh yah? tadi Kazune manggilnya Jin, pas sadar manggil Kuga? aahh... tak usah dipikirkan deh!" Kata Karin dalam hati.

"Kazune, yuk kita kebawah!" Ajak Karin kepada Kazune.

"Ng... Oke!" Kata Kazune.

Rupanya, kenapa Kazune tadi deket-deket ma Jin karena dia makan kue buatan Karin yang gak sengaja ada ramuan cinta pemberian Himeka untuk Karin dan tak sengaja tercampur kedalam kue buatan Karin. Pas Kazune menyoba kue buatan Karin. Tiba-tiba ada Jin. Tatapan pertamanya pun mengarah ke Jin. Akhirnya seperti itulah deh! Untunglah ramuan itu lemah terhadap air. Pintar juga yah Jin! Itulah jawaban mengapa Kazune seperti tadi. Dan sekarang kembali seperti semula, dan...

**...THE END...**

* * *

**Gimana? hah? Gaje kah?**

**Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Kamichama Karin...**

**Semoga aja kalian suka...**

**Oke,, aku cuma mau minta...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Arigatou!**


End file.
